James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 1.
Here is part one of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(the scene opens to some burning as a puff of smoke appears. James Graham's Productions Presents... Thomasladdin) *Narrator: This is the story of James Graham's Thomasladdin. It is about a blue tank engine named Thomas, who finds a green princess emerald engine named Emily, who of which he loves, and has found a magic lamp, and has found a magic lamp with a genie named Lumpy, who makes all his wishes come true. (the song 'Arabian Nights' (The John Wilson Musical Theatre - Aladdin: The Musical Highlights) plays as the cast shows the main characters of the movie, until we arrive at Agrabah) *Chorus: Oh I come from a land, From a faraway place, Where the caravan camels roam, Where they cut off your ear, Where it's flat and immense, If they don't like your face, And the heat is intense, It's barbaric, but hey--it's home! When the wind's at your back, And the sun's from the west, And the sand in the glass is right, Come on down, Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night, Arabian nights, Like Arabian days, More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights, 'Neath Arabian moons, A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes. (at Agrabah, a large shadow arrives, releaving itself as Grandpa Max, who has a book) *Grandpa Max: Ah, hello! What a pleasure to meet you, everyone! My name is Grandpa Max. By the way, welcome to Agrabah. This is the city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on table), will not--(it falls apart)--it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. (Pries it open, makes raspberry sound) Ah, still good. I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. (pulls the Magic Lamp out from his sleeve) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? (pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand) It begins on a dark night, (throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape) where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose. (Camera tilts down to find a doctor named Dr. Neo Cortex sitting on his horse and Salem on his shoulder. Dr. Eggman comes riding up to the pair) *Dr. Neo Cortex: You...are late. *Dr. Eggman: A thousand apologies, O patient one. *Dr. Neo Cortex: You have it, then? *Dr. Eggman: I had to slit a few throats to get it. (Pulls out half of the medallion. Cortex reaches out for it, until Eggman yanks it back) Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure! (Salem squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion) Ouch! *Dr. Neo Cortex: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. *Salem: What's coming to you! Awk! (Cortex pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Cortex's hand, scaring the horses, and is off toward the dunes) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Quickly, follow the trail! Faster! (the villains ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes) *Dr. Neo Cortex: At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders! *Salem: Awk! Cave of wonders! *Dr. Eggman: By Allah! *Dr. Neo Cortex: Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine! (Egmman starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes.) *Salem: Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp! (Now that Salem and Cortex are alone, Salem opens up in normal English) Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up? (Cortex puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. Eggman reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking) *Black Knight: Who disturbs my slumber? *Dr. Eggman: It is I, Katnip, a humble thief. *Black Knight: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. (Eggman turns to Cortex with a questioning look) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Well? What are you waiting for? Go on! (Eggman hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, and tries to flee, but fails when the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Cortex, Salem, and the two separated halves of the medallion) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Nooooo! *Black Knight: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough. (Salem unburies himself from the sand, coughing as he does so.) *Salem: I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! (flies up to Cortex's shoulder) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Patience, Salem. Patience. Katnip was obviously less than worthy. *Salem: (Extremely sarcastically) Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob- (Cortex pinches his beak shut) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough. (they hurry back to Cortex's lab and sleep for the night) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof